Gwiazdy i Księżyce
by Gebulus
Summary: Opowieść o pewnym byłym Autobocie, który wylądował w koloni karnej jako jeden z osadzonych.
1. Poranek

CO?! NIE RZYCZĘ SOBIE TAKIGO ZACHOWLANIA W MOJEJ BAZIE!!!

Oho! Znów się zaczyna.

- ON NIGDY NIC NIE ROBI?! A TY TO, CO?! UWASZASZ SIĘ ZA KOGOŚ LEPSZEGO?! JESTEŚ ŻĄŁOSY JAK CAŁA TA ZGRAJA!!!

Blackmoon dla bezpieczeństwa odłożył tłumik, nad którym pracował od kilku godzin. Nie chciałby cała jego robota poszła na marne. Zaznając tego psychopatę będzie mała rozróba.

Rzeczywiście, gdy zielonkawy con wpadł do środka pierwszą rzeczą, jaką robił było przywalenie z pięści, Blaskmooon'wi. Bot runął na ziemię, ale z doświadczania wiedział, że lepiej znieruchomieć i udawać nieprzytomnego. Pouczył jeszcze dwa kopniaki, po czym zniszczone drzwi huknęły i nastała cisza. Witajcie w wspaniałej armii predaconów, cholera jasna.

Blackmoon wstał o obejrzał swój pancerz. Na boku były dwa wyrazie wgniecenia, a przed wizjerami ciągle latały mu czarne iskry. Nie było jednak tak źle. Każdemu innego conowi urwał łeb za nim ten zdołałby cokolwiek zrobić. Ten jednak jegomość był na tyle silny i na tyle pokręcony, że Moon musiał dać za wygraną. Kiedyś, kiedy jeszcze nie potrafił rozróżnić walk, w których na pewno by w grał, a w który nie miał szans zdarzało się, że nieliczni koledzy, którym ufał pomagali mu wstać, a jeden gość znający się na naprawach robił, co mógłby następnego dnia był zdatny do roboty.

Moon zaczynał już tęsknić do szeregów autobotów. Co mu na obwody padło by przyłączyć się do Megatona II? A już pamiętał. Był wojownikiem i ciał walczyć. Tylko to liczyło się w życiu. Teraz, gdy wspomniał tamte czasy przeklinał samego siebie na głupotę. No cóż, na lewym ramieniu miał twarz owada symbolizującą jego przynależność. Jednak w schowku trzymał kawałek metalu pochodzący z jego starego pancerza. Na nim właśnie ciągle błyszczał czerwony znak autobotów. W głębi duszy chyba ciągle nim był. Nie obnosił się z tym zbyt otwarcie. Gdyby to zrobił była by to najszybsza droga na złomowisko.

Na początku maxmalie wydali mu się nic nie wartą zgrają naukowców i cywilów rozpaczliwie utrzymujących chwiejny pokój. On był zdania, że tak naprawdę nigdy się to nie skończy. Zawsze znajdą się postrzeleńcy gotowi w pojedynkę wzbudzić rewoltę. No i żeby to wyprzedzić sam stał się takim postrzeleńcem. Teraz to wolałby być jednym z „tych dobrych". Może jakoś wyjdzie na prostą po odbyciu kary w tej przeklętej kolonii karnej. O ile tego dożyje.

Od dłuższego czasu pewien predacon, wielki jak góra i głupi tak, że tłumik, który trzymał w rękach Moon przewyższał go inteligencją rościł sobie prawa do władzy wśród więźniów. Trzykrotnie popróbowano go wykończyć. Trzykrotnie się to nie udawało, a przy okazji zamachowcy albo stracili kończyny albo iskry.

- Łap – rzucił do kupla z celi.

Predacon nazywał się Starflash i był kiedyś medykiem. Równy z niego gość, szczególnie, że specjalizował się w robieniu boni z każdego grata, jaki wpadł mu w ręce. Poznali się kilka dni po tym jak Moon wydała za kratkami i stoczył walkę, którą wygrał kosztem życia przeciwnika. To był pierwszy z wielu testów, jakie trzeba przejść by sobie jako tako poradzić w tym wychodku piekieł. Siedział wtedy milczący uświadamiając, co właśnie zrobił. Co innego bitwa na otwartym terenie, a co innego rozmywanie się na kawałki w imię niczego. Star bez słowa naprawił jego naderwaną dłoń i stwierdził, że od dziś, jeśli dalej tak będzie walczył ma u niego wolna pryczę. Co zabawne jego cele wszyscy niemal omijali z daleka. Mówiono, że na wszelki wypadek zaminował ją i wejście nieproszonego gościa skończy się wysadzeniem w powietrze całego więziennego kompleksu. Prawda była taka, że wybuch ogarnąłby tylko sześć sąsiednich pomieszczeń.

Starflash złapał tłumik i zamotał go w czymś, co z dużą dozą tolerancji można nazwać karabinem. Przodował broń i sprawdził celowniki.

- Można by to wypróbować od razu – rzekł podając mu niekształtny złom.

- Żeby mi w twarz wybuchło?

- To, co ja skonstruuje nigdy nie wybuch, no chyba, że takie jest jego przeznaczenie. O, zobacz klawisze wystawili swoje parszywe ryje.

Moon wyjrzał na zewnątrz. Wysoko w wieżyczce para klawiszy o szarych, błyszczących pancerzach rozmaiło spokojnie. Jeden z nich podniósł broń i strzelił pomiędzy roboty błądzące bez celu po spacerniaku. Kilku najbliższych doskoczyło na boki, a jeden padł zasłaniają głowę rękami. Nie mi minął cykl, jak wszystko się uspokoiło. Tutaj takie rzeczy były na porządku dziennym.

- Gdzie te czasy, gdy taki widok mnie ruszał? – Rzucił Moon przeciągając się.

- Minęły, jak wszystko mija – odparł filozoficznie Star.

Jakiś chojrak rozpychał się łkaniami i podążał w kierunku pary przyjaciół. Wybladł jak by dopiero, co wyładowali go z kolejnego transportu więźniów. Wypucowany czerniony pancerz rzucał się w oczy. Żadnych śladu korozji. Ciekaw, za co go tu posłali…

- Ty! – Zawołał wskazując Moon'a.

- Ja? – Spytał bot rozglądając się na boki.

- Tak, ty! Walcz ze mną!

- A po co? – Spytał Star podnosząc głowę znad karabinu.

„Czerwony" zastanawiał się chwilę nad odpowiedzą. Widać inteligencja nie grzeszył. Zaraz jednak się pozbierał i ruszył od ataku.

Blackmoon poruszył się szybciej niż można było się spodziewać po jego wyglądzie. Coś chrupnęło i ramię „czerwonego" zostało w dłoni Moon'a gdy jego właściciel jęczał na brudnej ziemi. Zaraz znalazło się dwóch obdartusów i zawlekło nieszczęśnika do prowizorycznego ambulatorium. Moon rzucił ramie na korpus rannego.

- Nie mogłeś, co załatwić ciszej? Ja staram się tu pracować – powiedział Star.

- Wtedy było by to mniej zabawne.

Poległ się sygnał oznaczający porę posiłku. Starflash ukrył broń w jednym ze swoich licznych schowków. Ruszali we dwoje, a co słabsze cony i boty schodziły mi przezornie z drogi. Gdzieś przed nimi wielki con zwany tu „kapitanem" tłukł jakiegoś gościa, który miał nieszczęście znów mu się narazić.

- Podaj mi ta zabawkę – rzucił do Moon do przyjaciela. – Zobaczymy jak działa.

Karabin trafił do jego ręki. Moon ruszył szybciej i zaszedł kapitana od tyłu. Wycelował prawie od niechcenia w miejsce gdzie pancerz był przeżarty rdzą. Kiedyś za starych złych czasów był jednym z najlepszych strzelców. Naciosał spust i igła energii gwizdnęła w powietrzu. Karabin natychmiast zniknął w schowku na ramieniu. Kapitan padł na ziemię przygniatając ofiarę. Strażnik zwołał jakiegoś sługusa by sprawdził czy wielkolud żyje. Klawisze nigdy nie schodzili na dostępny dla więźniów teren. Mieli ku temu poważnie powody. Gdyby któryś jedna któryś odwszył żadna broń nie uratowałaby po przed rozszarpaniem na kawałki, które było tu najbardziej popularnym sposobem publicznej egzekucji w wykonaniu skazańców.

Kapitan już wyzionął ducha. Pocisk przedarł się przez osłabiony metal i dotarł bezpośrednio do iskry. Kalisz zanotował sobie śmierć więziona i wszedł najspokojniej w wszechświecie do stróżówki. Ciało olbrzymiego cona zniknęło, penie już rozkładanie na części. Tu wszystko się może przydać. Moon nauczył się tego od Strarflash'a. Miał kilku sługusów, którzy w razie potrzeby dostarczali im potrzebnych rzeczy. On w zamian uszkodził tego czy tamtego gościa i byli kwita.

Teraz para przyjaciół włączyła się w tłum podający do więziennej stołówki.

- Działa świetnie – rzekł jeszcze Blackmoon do Star'a.

Były medyk uśmiechał się nieznacznie.

- Dlatego właśnie wszyty nas omijają w bezpiecznej odległości.

***

Jak zwykle podano bliżej nieokreśloną substancję stałą o niewielkiej zawartości energonu.

- Czasem się zastanawiam, co mnie wykończy pierwsze - nóż w plecach, czy to papka – mruknął Moon patrząc na swój talerz.

- Zwykle to ja jestem od patrzenia na najczarniejszą stronę – powiedział Star i pochylił się nad posiłkiem.

Po dłuższej chwili dołączył się do nich Redblade, złodziej i jedna z najgorszych mend, jaka kiedykolwiek wykwitła w szeregach maxmali. Wyszczerzył się do nich w idiotycznym uśmiechu.

- Mam cos specjalnego – oświadczył i dodał im flaszkę z mocno pachnącym napojem.

- Najpierw ty to wypij – mruknął Moon. –A tak nawiasem gdzie ten, przydupek co się zwykle do ciebie kleił?

Redblade łyknął zdrowo i otrząsał się. Podał flaszkę Starflash'owi, który również się napił i zakaszlał.

- Jak zwykle nie ufny – rzekł szczerząc się dalej. – Stwierdził, że musi podnieść swoją więzienna pozycję, czyli szuka wymyślnego sposobu na samobójstwo. Ta tak przy okazji nazywał się Blackbird.

Moon przejął trunek od współlokatora i napił się. Był to wyjątkowo paskudny wysoko procentowy napój zmieniający się w ogień, gdy tylko dotknął podniebienia. Za jednym łykiem poszedł drugi i trzeci. Oddał flaszkę właścicielowi.

- Niezła – stwierdził bot.

Maxmial patrzył szczerze zdumiony, po czym ja jego twarz wrócił uśmiech. Przez tego „banana" w pudle wołano go „Joker".

- To nie żarty, że walczyłeś w Wielkiej Wojnie. A prawdą jest, że jako autobot?

Moon już nie raz słyszał to pytanie. Miał na nie zawsze taką sama dopowiedz:

- Decepticony czy autoboty, co za różnica? Tak prawdę wszyscy przegrali Wielką Wojnę.

- I tu ci przyznam rację, kolego współwięźniu – rzekł i dopił do końca.

Zaraz potem rozległ się sygnał by wrócić do cel. Star i Moon skierowali się do bloku 7A, a Joker do 6D. Nastawał ten czas, gdy skazańcy leżeli na swoich pryczach rozpamiętując przeszłość. Wspomnienia były jedyną rozrywką w kolonii karnej, która nie skosztowała innych życie. Wtedy można był spokojnie odpocząć i przygotować się na kolejny dzień w walce o życie. Moon uwielbiał ten czas. Trzymając w dłoni symbol autobotów leżał na plecach myśląc o tych nielicznych szczęśliwych chwilach w swoim życiu, gdy patrzył na miasta Cybertronu będąc dumny ze swej planety. Pamiętał piękno Ziemi. Ciekawy był jak ona teraz wygląda. Pewnie tak „pięknie", jak co po niektóre planety dręczone wojna domową.

Wszystkie konflikty zbrojnie, z jakimi miał do czynienia wywodziły się z różnic pomiędzy istotami zamieszkującymi ten sam świat. Równowaga zawsze może zachwiana przez racje i idee takiego, czy innego osobnika. Chaos chyba jest przeznaczeniem wszechświata. A może to chaos jest innym wymiarem równowagi? Walka jest wpisana w życie każdego życia. Jednak, po co? Czy przeznaczenie to nieustanna walka każdego dnia?

- Blackmoon? Jeszcze nie śpisz? Przestań do cholery zastanawiać się na sensem wszechświata i śpij! – Star zajmujący pryczę nad byłym autobotem przekręcił się na bok wywołując przy tym okropne skrzypienie.

- Chyba właśnie go znalazłem.

- Słucham z zapartym tchem.

- Dążenie do równowagi przez chaos i walka o każdą chwilę życia.

Starflash milczał przez chwilę.

- Dobranoc psycholu – powiedział wreszcie.

- I na wzajem.


	2. Ogień z niebios

Sen był dziwny. Pełen obrazów i dźwięków niepowiązanych ze sobą. Huk wystrzałów, krzyki rannych, ale również szept wiatru, śpiew ptaków i czysty dźwięczny śmiech. Był tryskający olej, był kurz z pola bitewnego, były kwiaty, wielkie miasta i spokojnie wzgórza.

Balckmoon nie był wcale wypoczęty. W głowie wszystko mu się kołatało. Mino to zachował czujność. Jeśli raz opuścisz wzrok wroga czeka cię szybko i pewna śmierć. No może przesadził z szybką, ale na pewno zginałby.

Deptak był jak zwykle zatłoczony. Większość spacerowała nie mając nic więcej do roboty. Ta codzienność… Moon zaczął liczyć ile mu jeszcze zostało do odsiadki. Po chwili jednak zrezygnował. Po co wpędzać się w depresję, skoro i tak jest już niewsypany?

Hierarchia więzienna była najbardziej widoczna na spacerniaku. Ci najniżej położeni, albo ci, którzy nie umieli się określić wędrowali bez celu zataczając kręgi wokół murów. Ci, którzy mieli, co nie, co trzymali się ci ciasnych grupkach przy wstępach kamienni lub przy jakimś złomie. Zdarzali się „zbieracz" grzebiący we wszystkim, co znajdzie. Na samej górze byli tacy jak Blackmoon. Stojący na uboczu, obierający się o ściany, obserwujący. Zawsze czujni „wojownicy" majmy nie wielu przyjaciół, ale przyjaciołom tym oddali by własne życie. Tacy mieli własny kodeks postępowania. Jeśli ktokolwiek przeżyje to piekło, a tej pustynnej planecie, to właśnie tacy osobnicy o gniewnych oczach.

Coś przysłoniło słońce. Moon podniósł głowę i wyostrzył wizjery. Gdzieś tam kilkaset kilometrów na nad nimi wielki transportowiec z rodzaju latających fortec płyną leniwie przez przestrzeń. Były autobot pamiętał jak sam podróżował kiedyś takim kolosem. Wrażenie było takie jak by się nigdy nie opuściło Cybertronu. Wszystko wypucowanie, bo świeżo upieczonych kadetów ciągle zaganiało się do sprzątania. Bot uśmiechnął się pod nosem. I on był kadetem i on młodych do roboty zaganiał. Życie było dobre.

Star siedział przy nim deptując się słońcem. Pustynia pustyniom, ale i tu każdego, transformera dopadła korozja. Wiec, gdy tylko nadarzała się okazja wygrzewano się na słońcu. Zupełnie jak starsi ludzie za Ziemi… Moon ponowie pojrzał na transportowiec. Miał jakieś ze przeczucia. Wydawało mu się, że jego lot powinien być nie, co bardziej wyrównany. Może to tylko jego wyobraziła, ostatnio płatająca mu figle pod postacią dziwacznych snów. Może najwyżej traci zmysły. To by, bo w cale nie zdziwiło.

Gdzieś w południowym krańcu spacerniak urządzono mały ring. Moon musiał się wyciągnąć by coś zoczyć z całego przedstawienia. Za czasów Wielkiej Wojny dorównywał wzrostem największych botom, a teraz jak by na przekór jego wcześniejszego życia miał przecięty wzrost. W końcu jednak dojrzał małego czarnego cona wykrzykującego coś do parokrotnie większego od siebie olbrzyma.

- Chyba Blackbird właśnie funduje sobie śmierć w wyjątkowo wyszukanym pokapowaniu – odezwał się bot do Starflash'a. – Ciekawe gdzie Redblade.

- Joker? Pewnie w pierwszym rzędzie – mruknął obojętnie con.

- Taa… czy to tylko moja wyobraziła, czy ten statek rzeczywiście leci nie równo? – Spytał Moon wskazując na niebo.

- Wiesz może, ale mnie to raczej nie obchodzi.

Gdzieś na transportowcu pasożyt oblepił okablowanie. Przez długie dni topił izolacje by móc pożywiać się mocą z potężnych silników. Jego obecność wywołała spięcie. Spięcie uszkodziły stery. Niby trywialna usterka. Ale…

- Star mam dobre i złe wieści, które na pierw?

- Co? Chyba ci już do reszty odbija. Niech ci będzie, najpierw dobre.

- Blackbird już się podnosi i widocznie tamten gość go nie zabije.

- To były dobre wieści? W takim razie, jakie są złe?

- Pamiętasz ten transportowiec?

- No?

- Zaraz na nas spadnie i raczej tej katastrowy nie przeżyjemy.

- Błagam powiedz, że żartujesz.

- A wyglądam żebym żartował?

Dwa transformery dyskretnie wycofały się w południową część placu. Słońce po raz wtórny zostało przysłonięte, a cień wzbudził popłoch wśród więzów. Zwłaszcza, gdy w niebo wzbiło się kilka statków ewakuacyjnych pełnych ich dotychczasowych strażników. Popłoch jednak wybuch dopiero wtedy, gdy było już za późno. Ogromy wrak z zadziwiającą szybkością spadał na ziemię. Nic nie mogło go powstrzymać. Zagłada przyszła z niebios…

Pierwszy wybuch był błyskiem bez dźwięku. Ci, którzy byli najbliżej zastrzygli w połowie ruchu. Tak chwila zdawała się trwać w wieczność. Przerażająca cisza, w które nadchodziła śmierć.

Potem przyszła fal uderzeniowa, która zapoczątkowała piekło.

Ci, którzy wcześniej stanęli zostali zdmuchnięci jak lalki ze spalonego papieru. Ci, którzy myśleli, że mają szczęście pochłonęła ściana ognia wywołana wybuchem reaktora zasilającego wszystko w kolonii. Dalej wybuchały wieżyczki strażnicze i wszystkie podłączone do nich systemy. Temperatura osiągnęła takie stadium, że uciekający skazańcy topili się zostawiając za sobą plany własnego metalu. Powietrze stało się żrącym kwasem, a piasek nawiany z pustyni leniał się w szkło.

Kolejne eksplozje wstrząsały budynkami. Moon biegł przed siebie tak szybko, że Starflash ledwo za nim nadążał. Wiodła go wola przetrwania. Nauczył się słuchać jej głosu pod czas wielu bitwie, gdy jego życie wsiało na włosku. To mogło go podnieść, gdy cała energia w jego ciele była już wyczerpana i myślał, że jego iskra jest już częścią Matrycy.

Nagle z pomiędzy huku i wrzasku ginących trasformerów wyłoniło się jedno wołanie o pomoc. Moon stanął na chwilę. Zawrócił i ruszył na pomoc.

- Tak ci spieszno do dezaktywacji?! – Krzyknął za nim Star.

Ten jednak tego nie słyszał. Bieg przez płomiennie. W tym momencie znów był autobotem gotowym do poświęceń dla swych towarzysz. Jakaś belka dorwała się od sufity i grzmotnęła w jego ramię. Nie czuł bólu, ani nie zatrzymał się.

W końcu zobaczy Blackbirda przygniecionego potężnym filarem. Złapał kawał betony i wytężając wszystkie siły uniósł go w górę. Z uszkodzonego ramienia strzeliły iskry i popłynął olej. Blackbird patrzył na niego jak na wariat, po czym wyczołgał się i dał w długą.

- Nie ma, za co! – Warknął Moon upuszczając filar.

Dragę ucieczki zagrodziły my szalejące płomienie. Stał przez moment niemal pogodzony z losem. Jednak ciągle pchało go na przód. Przysłonił twarz rekami w wbiegł prosto w przedsionek piekła. W płomieniach, które topiły go żywcem usłyszał kilka głosów. Musieli być do maruderzy, którzy mnie teraz minimalnie szanse na ucieczkę. Z resztom tak jak i on.

- DO WYJŚCIA KRETYNI!!! – Ryknął ze wszystkich sił.

Biegł bez przystanku. Nawet nie zauważył jak wydostał się z budynku. Ledwo widział przez wpół stopione optyki. Ktoś załapał go pod ramię. Przed sobą widział bezkresną pustynię. Z tym obrazem przed oczyma przeszedł do stasis locka.

Kolejnie wybuchy wstrząsały ziemią rzucając ocalałych na kolana. Z nieba sypał się deszcz rozpalonych odłamków. Słońce przysłoniła się chmura czarnego dymu śmierdzący palonymi oponami. Zagłada ominęła jedynie odizolowane magazyny i prę mniejszych budynków. Z płonących gruzów niczym szyderczy ponik wystawała rufa frachtowca. Nikt nie mógł przeszyć na jego pokładzie.

Gdy skazańcy myśleli ze to już koniec statek pęk z ogłuszającym hukiem giętego i rozdanego metalu. Niczym konający demon zniszczenia czarne tony wraku zawaliły się na płonące ruiny. Wszystko, co mogło zostać zniszczone, zostało zniszczone. Armagedon zakończy się i postawił po sobie parę żywych iskier, które od taką będą żyły na rozpalonej pustyni walcząc o każdy dzień. Jednak oni przeżyli już piekło. Przy odrobione szczęścia wyjdą z tego jeszcze twardsi, jeszcze bardziej uparci i wściekli łaknąc zemsty.


	3. Silvershadow

Mogły minąć dni, tygodnie, miesiące. Gdy Moon ocykał się świat wokół nie go miał zielonkawe zabarwienie. Nie miał siły się ponieść. Ciało wydawało się niesamowicie ciężkie. Na granicy pamięci widział wszystkie szalone sny, jakie miał w tym czasie. Najczęściej pojawiła się w nich srebrzysta botka o smutnych oczach. Nie widział, kim jest, ale była niesamowicie samotna. W ciszy, jaka ją otaczała rozbrzmiewało wciąż to samo słowo… shadow…

- Star? – Odezwał się z trudem.

- Starflash nie żyje – odwiedził mu bezcielesny głos.

Znów pochłonęły go ciemności.

Usiadł prędzej niż się tak naprawdę ocknął. Wstał i rozejrzał się dookoła. Był w jakimś hangarze walonym skrzyniami. Sam stał na jakimś legowisku z różnych, bliżej nieokreślonych materiałów. Z boku stał generator. Dopiero po chwili zorientował się, że jest do niego podłączony. Wciągnał przewód z wtyczki na prawym boku.

Spojrzał na własne ciało. W wielu miejscach nosiło ślady rozpaczliwego spawania. Był też dziury załatane innymi stopami, Na ramieniu zamiast znaku predów teraz lśniła łata z jego starego pancerza. Ktoś musiał ją przy nim znaleźć. Czyli teraz wiedzą, kim był. To nie za dobrze wróży na przyszłości. Podniósł dłoń do twarzy. Okazało się, że ma face plet. Po za tym nie wiele się zmieniło. Tylko jego wizjery były w podejrzanie nieznanym kształcie. No tak, przecież, gdy wydostał się z płomieni był praktycznie na wpół stopiony. Nie pamiętał jednak bólu.

Usłyszał przyciosze głosy. Bez wahania ruszył w kierunku skąd pochodziły. Szedł labiryntem stworzonym z pudeł i skrzyń. Cześć z nich była otwarta pokazując ich zawartość. W większości była to broń i narzędzia. Gdzie nie błyszczały kostki energonu.

W końcu natrafi na kilku byłych więźniów siedzących do koła sporego generatora, do którego podłączono sprzęt. Większość z conów i botów nosiła podobne jak on znaki po prowizorycznych naprawach. Paru także miało kończyny dołączone z innych ciał. Wyglądało na to, że nikt nie wyszedł z katastrofy bez szwanku.

- Wy! – Zwołał jegomości z jedną rękę czarną, tymczasem, gdy reszta pancerza była złocisto-brązowa. – Autobotek się obudził!

- Joker? – Spytał z niedowierzaniem Blackmoon.

- A niby, kto? Witamy z niebytu na pustkowiu, przy czym niewielka dla ciebie odmiana. Spałeś chłopie pięć dni.

- Ciężko mi w to uwierzyć.

- To lepiej uwierz lalusiu – odezwał się con wygodnie leżący na pary złączonych pudłach.

- W każdym razie jesteśmy skończeni. Nigdy nie uda nam się stąd wydostać, działać będziemy do póki starczy zapasów energonu. A traczy ich na długo. Tylko nie wiem czy jest sens długo egzystować – rzekł Blackbird podnosząc wzrok znad jakiegoś pisemka.

- Może jednak nie – powiedział Moon jak by do siebie. – Mamy coś, co może robić za radio?

- Jakiś odkrywczy pomysł? – Zironizował bot o tak zaoranej twarzy jak by próbował ostrzem enertycznym poprawić swój wygląd.

- Lepsze to niż siedzieć tu jak ostanie cioty – rzekł Moon wzruszając ramionami.

***

Statek wylądował na osłoniętej kotlince pomiędzy rdzawymi skałami. Przybyli tu za spóźnionym sygnałem o zagładzie kolonii karnej. Komputer, który ocalał oświadczył, że wszyscy strażnicy i cywilny personel opuścił w porę zagrożoną planetę. Więźniowie natomiast zginęli, co do jednego. Oni mieli natomiast sprawdzić teren i zabezpieczyć bogate magazyny. Statek miał przylecieć znów w ciągu upływu jednego ziemskiego miesiąca…

Grupa pięciu maximali szła śmiało pod przewodnictwem niewielkiej botki. Nie byli świadomi, że z wydm obserwuje ich piętnastu skazańców z bronią gotowa do strzału. Grupa zwiadowcza była praktycznie skazana na zagładę.

Moon leżał na brzuchu trzymał karabin zbudowany przez Starflash'a. Nieżyjący przyjaciel wykonał kawał dobrej roboty. Co prawda broń była pokraczna, lecz celnością i zasięgiem strzału dorównywała najlepszym karabinom, jakie trzymał w rękach. Trzeba był powiedzieć, że szczerze tęskniła za towarzystwem pomysłowego cona. Nie był nikogo, z kim mógłby normalni porozmawiać. Zwykle, gdy próbował zaraz poruszano temat jego chwiejnego przywództwa. Zdążyło mu to już zbrzydnąć. Jednak jedynie on był doświadczonym dowódcą. Teraz leżąc na piasku w gorących promieniach pustynnego słońca zastawił się czy wybijanie się było, aby na pewno dobrym pomysłem. Można było się przyzwyczajać jak go wolai na każdym kroku „Hero". Okazało się powiem, że nieświadomie wyprowadził trzech conów, którzy w płomieniach usłyszeli jego głos i ruszyli jego śladami. Mimo uznania, jakie wtedy zyskał patrzono na niego wilkiem. Kilkakrotnie słyszał za plecami „pieprzony Autobot" i tym podobnie epitety. Jak zwykle spodziewał się ciosu w plecy. Już nie pilnowali ich strażnicy, ale daje byli bandom skurczybyków, których nie chciało się spotkać w ciemnych zaułku.

- Tu Joker, co tam słuchać Hero?

Moon zmiął w ustach przekleństwo. Zarządził ciszę radiową!

- Chwila moment i wejdą w pole rażenia, do tego czasu stul mordę! – Warknął do komunikatora.

Rzeczywiście, grupa patrolowa wynurzyła się spomiędzy skał i ruszyła prosto w stronę ruin więzienia. Był ich pięcioro. Moon zorientował się do razu, że ma przed sobą doborowy oddział… smarkaczy. Chyba wysłali ich tu będącą w przeświadczeni, iż nic tu im nie grozi. Od tak spacerek po gorącej pustyni, idealny dla młodych żołnierzy zbyt niedoświadczonych by brać udział w prawdziwych potyczkach. Westchnął głęboko. Jak zwykle wysoko postawieni urzędnicy popisali się kompletną niekompetencją. Cyrk,a nie Rząd! Żal mu było zabijać te dzieci. Teraz jednak miał na głowie dwudziestu jedne innych tranfsomerów, za których czuł się odpowiedzialny.

Do jego podkręcony receptorów słuchowych doleciał rozmowa prowadzona w skazanej na zagładzie grupie patrolowej.

- Ty, mała!

- No?

- Świerzno po akademii?

- Głupie pytanie, spójrz na nią! Przecież widać od razu - żółtodziób.

Skrzywił się patrząc na zwiadowcę prowadzącego odział. Była to botka o srebrzystym pancerzu. Już gdzieś ją widział… Teraz jednak ostatnią rzeczą, jaką miał czas był wspominki. Wstał i zawołał:

- I na wzajem!

Żółtodzioby zagregowały podręcznikowo. Wsparli się plecami celując we wszystkie strony. Widać dyscyplina nie, co się poprawiła do ostatniego czasu, gdy był w koszarach.

- Ognia! – Krzyknął przez radio. Sygnał błyskawicznie obiegł ukrytych za skałami na wydmach conów.

Na Maximali spadł grad pocisków tworząc w powietrzny taki huk, że Moon miał wrażenie, że na chwilę ogłuchł. Padali błyskawicznie. Ostania upadł srebrna botka. W jej pancerzy ziały trzy spore dziury. Miała szczęście. O ile można to mówić o jakimkolwiek szczęściu.

Moon zsunął się z piaszczystego pagórka. Reszta poszła za jego przykładem i otoczyła martwych żołnierzy.

- Dobra robota – rzekł do swoich podwładnych.

Na ich twarzach rozkwitły okrutne uśmiechy. Czego było się spodziewać? W końcu połowa z nich to psychopaci i mordercy.

Moon uklęknął przy botce. O dziwo jeszcze żyła. Miała błędy wzrok, ale wszytko wskazywało, że jeszcze nie ma ochoty spotkać się, z Primusem.

- Spójrz! – Zawołał do Jokera. – Istny cień, że się tak wyrażę.

- Mówisz o tym, co ci się śniło, gdy chrapałeś po katastrofie? – Spytał zielony con o przezwisku „Pyro". Był chyb jednym z normalniejszych osobników wśród grupy ocalałych. W przeszłości był podpalaczem, ale tylko palenie budynków sparowało mu przyjemnośc. Nie zabijanie postronnych osób. Trzymaj się blisko Moon'a z nadzieją na przezycie wśród o wiele gorszych od niego.

Były bot przytknął.

- Nie, no chyba nie chcesz jej ratować? – Powiedział z dezaprobatą Joker.

- A czemu nie? Dawno nie miałem, z kim pogadać, poza wami – rzekł Moon wzruszając ramionami.

- Jak chcesz, ale naprawisz uszkodzeniach sam...

Blackmoon na końcu języka miał gdzie ma jego opinię, ale się powstrzymał. Wdział na ręce ranną maximalkę. Była zaskakująco lekka. Teraz wydawałam u się jeszcze mniejsza. Jej zbłąkany wzrok skupił się na jego twarzy.

- Trzymaj się, cieniu – powiedział patrząc w jej ciemniejące optyki. - Trzymaj się shadow.

***

Wszędzie leżały rozrzucone narzędzia. Mały generator pracował na pełnych obrotach podtrzymując gasnącą iskrę małej botki. Nico nerwowo dreptał w miejscu pilnując by reszta trzymała się z daleka. Moon pochylony i milczący naprawił uszkodzenia z wprawą doświadczonego mechanika. Zupełnie jak by był kimś innym.

- Hero, błagam pośpiesz się! - Jęknął Pyro.

- Jak się pospieszę, ona przypłaci to życiem – odparł spokojnie Moon.

- Wesz doskonale, że jak cię nakryją, mogą coś skojarzyć? Albo gorzej, mamy tu ze dwóch gwałcicieli. Wiesz doskonale!

- Przestań w kółko „wiesz doskonale".

Znów pochylił się nad robotą. W końcu wytarł dłonie z oleju w stał. Przez cały czas klęczenia przy pryczy, na której o niegdyś się kurował naprawił wszystkie ważniejsze systemy. Dziury załatał, ale pancerz stracił blask. W gruncie rzeczy botka była taka sobie, ale jemu podświadomie zależało na jej bezpieczeństwie. Prawie tak jak by miał młodszą siostrę.

Już miał dojeść pozwijać ją pod opieką Pyro, gdy ta poruszyła się i wymamrotała coś niewyraźnego. Pochylił się nad nią obserwują uważnie. W końcu jej optyki zajaśniały miodowym złotem.

- Tu miało nikogo nie być… - wyszeptała prawie niedosłyszalnie.

Moon gdyby mógł uśmiechnął się do botki.

- Jedna mała katastrofa transportowca nie zabije takich zatwardziałych zbrodniarzy, jak co po nie, którzy tutaj. Ja na ten przykład jestem dezerterem, a wcześniej... - Pokazał jej ramię ze znakiem swojej starej frakcji. - Widzisz mała? Tak to już z nami jest. Wszytko czarne lub białe, ty jednak będziesz miała okazję zobaczyć kolor szary – No przemówienie godne przywódcy.

- Trzeba było mnie od razu załatwić...

- A po co Shadow? Za ładna jesteś na dezaktywację.

- Jestem Silver!

- Silver? To teraz będziesz Silvershadow. Ja jestem Blackmoon. Pozwól, że pokarzę ci nasz świat... Teraz jednak odpoczywaj musisz nabrać sił.

Wstał i spojrzał na Pyro, który gapił się na tą scenę z minom kompletnego idioty.

- Odpowiadasz za nią – Powiedział Moon groźnie. – Jak się jej coś stanie i będzie to wina któregoś z naszych to i jego i ciebie tak załatwię, że będziecie błagać o śmierć. Dotarło?!

- Tak Hero… Tylko, dlaczego tak się troczysz o tę babę?

- I na to pytanie nie uzyskasz odpowiedzi.


	4. Statek

Zaczęło się zwyczajnie, jak każda potyczka. Moon ogrywał Jokera w karty, a reszta obijała się jak zwykle. Cichy, jeden z najstarszych więzów, osadzony mniej więcej w tym samym czasie, gdy powstała kolonia sierdził bez ruchu wpatrując się w sufit. Z resztą zawsze tak siedział. Należał do Decerpticonów, ale został przebudowany i wpakował się w najazd na jakąś stacje orbitalna. Cała załogę wycięto w pień, a on poważnie uszkodzony został znaleziony, gdy już było po wszystkim. Tak, więc był jednym z nich. Zwykle był spokojny i się nie odzywał, ale jeśli ktoś próbował go wykończyć, zwykle miało to szybko i tragiczny koniec.

- Te, Autobociak!

Moon poniósł wzrok znad kart.

- Czego?! – Warknął.

- Ma zamiar zwalć cię ze stanowiska.

W tym momnecie cała zgraja poderwała się z miejsc. Necro, seryjny morderca śmiał się jak psychopata, którym z resztą był.

- Szukasz sposobu na samobójstwo? – Rzucił Moon i wstał. – Właśnie wybrałeś najbardziej bolesny sposób!

Cichy poruszył się i spojrzał na nich.

- Tylko zbytnio nie hałasujcie – rzekł i wrócił od obserwowania sufitu.

Wtedy dołączyła do nich Silver ze swoim obrońca, czyli Pyro o niebywale kwaśniej minie. Gdy dziewczyna zobaczyła, co się święci już miała wbiec pomiędzy bota i cona. W ostatniej chwili Cichy złapał ją za kark.

- Siedzi na miejscu, mała – powiedział z absolutna objętością w głosie.

Cichy wręczył dziewczynę Pyro, który lekko zaskoczy wziął ją w ramiona.

Tymczasem dwóch przecinków mierzyło się wzrokiem.

Pierwszy zaatakował Necro. W jego dłoni pojawił się nóż. Moon złapał jego ręki i pociągnął go tak, żeby poleciał prosto przed siebie. Necro obrócił się błyskawicznie na pięcie zadając cios. Moon zasłonił się ramieniem. Ostrze wbiło się głęboko powodując zwarcie. Necro roześmiał się maniakalnie.

Wtedy jego śmierć była już przesądzona. Moon skorzystał z okazji i przyciągnął zielonego bota do siebie. Nim ten zdążył się zorientować, co się dzieje ostrze przebiło pancerz na jego klatce piersiowej. Nerco popełnił błąd puszczając nóż tkwiący w ramieniu przeciwnika. Teraz Moon miał obie ręce wolne. Zafundował mu potężny cios miażdżąc przy tym cześć twarzy. Przeciwnik zwiotczał i wsiał na sztylecie wbitym w obwody.

- Pozdrów ode mnie Primusa, ścierwo – warknął Blackmoon i wpakował prawą dłoń w otwartą ranę. Sięgnął iskry i wyrwał ją błyskawicznym ruchem.

Przez kilka senkud świeciła bladym niebieskim światłem pomiędzy palcami. Bez emocji zgniótł ją gasząc raz na zawsze. Ztrzepnął z dłoni olej i spojrzał na Silver trzymaną przez Pyro.

Jej miodowe wizjery patrzyły na niego z oburzaniem i bezgraniczną nienawiścią. Uderzyła łokciem w brzuch swego strażnika i uciekła rozpychając wiwatujących na cześć Moon trasfomery. Na początku sam nie wiedział, co ma o tym myśleć. Zdobił to, co uważał za stosowne. Umocnił swoją władzę i ocalił również i ją. Co by się stało gdyby jego tu zabrakło? Tych zwyrodnialców nic by nie powstrzymało. Wiedział to, bo był jednym z nich.

Poczuł na ramieniu czyjąś rękę. Strzasnął ją natychmiast odwracają się gotowy do następnej walki. Jednak za jego plecami stał Cichy. Był odpowiednikiem starego weterana w koszarach, który choć niewiele mówi, jest krynicą mądrości. Cichy przyglądał się Moonowi w milczeniu. Były bot miał teraz korazję dokładnie zobaczyć jego powłokę, na której nie postał żaden ślad dawnego lakieru. O dziwo było na niej niewiele rdzawych plam. Staruszek najwyraźniej wiedział jak unikać korozji lepiej niż jego młodszy towarzyszy.

- Lepie za nią idź – powiedział w końcu. Jego głos był odrobinę głośniejszy od szeptu. – Może sobie zrobić krzywdę. Pamiętaj, co ty przeżyłeś, gdy po raz pierwszy zabiłeś.

Blackmoon wyszedł odprowadzany gwizdami i dowcipami na temat, co będzie robił ze srebrną botką. Zignorował je całkowicie.

***

S

ilver klęczała w pasku. Dwa z czerech księżyców tej kuli niczego świeciło już na horyzoncie. Moon patrzył na dziewczynę, która wbiła wzrok w oddali. Zadawała się patrzeć coś, czego on sam nie mógł dostrzec. W końcu usiadł przy jej boku. Czekał.

- Hipokryzja to najgorsza z moich wad – Odezwała się po pewnym czasie.

Jej głos lekko drżał. Moon słuchał bez słowa.

- Zrobiłaś to, co musiałaś. Owszem on nie żyje. Bez płaczu mi tu rekrucie! Zaatakował cię, broniła się, na tym sprawa zakończona. Nie, oczywiście sobie nie zasłużył! Zabieraj się stąd i przestań zabierać mój cenny czas.

- Dowódcą? – Spytał po prostu.

- Wtedy wołali przez kilka tygodni na mnie Shadow. Podobno nawet nie wdział jak go uderzyłam. Było bardzo wysoko. Nabił się na jakiś gruz… Leżał tam nabity na szpic jak szaszłyk…

Blackmoon objął ją w pasie. Wystarczyła chwila by wtuliła się w niego i zaczęła łkać. Potem ucichła. Cała akcja trwała kilka godzin. Pozostałe księżyce już wzeszły świeciły teraz mdłym blaskiem.

***

Tę noc spędzili razem na pustyni. Po powrocie przywitały ich niewybredne dowcipy na temat ich wspólnie spędzonego czasu. W końcu Silver puściły nerwy. Trzepnęła Jokera z pól obrotu w bok głowy. Może i była mała, ale siłę w ciosach miała. Po tym skończyły się zaczepki. Pyro ucieszył się słysząc, że wreszcie ma wolne. Cichy tym czasem siedział jak zwykle w kocie i uśmiechał się patrząc na cała sytuację.

- Co jeszcze potrafisz, poza mordobiciem Shadow? – Spytał.

- Umiem tańczyć – powiedziała cicho.

Cichy podłączył się do panelu i puścił skoczną melodię. Blackmoon znał ja bardzo dobrze. Usłyszał ją po raz pierwszy na Ziemi, gdy grała ją przy ognisku grupa Romów. Shadow stanęła na środku wsłuchując się w rytm. Ruszyła najpierw powoli potem coraz pewniej obracają się szybko. Reszta zaczęła klaskać do rytmu. To chyba był jedne z tych normalniejszych dni, jakie się zdarzały wśród nich. Tego wieczoru nadali sobie nazwę. Już nie byli skazańcami bez przynależności. Teraz byli Szarymi. Botami i conami bez przeszłości, ale za tą z jasna przyszłością.

Byli draniami, kilku nawet miało dość nierówno pod sufitem. Jednak we swoim własnym towarzystwie byli normalni, tacy… zwyczajni.

***

Silver siedziała na występie skalnym rysując suchym patykiem w piasku. Pojawiły się litery i rożnie znaki. Plątanina bez ładu i składu odzwierciedlający jej stan duszy. Poniosła głowę i zobaczyła Moona idącego w jej stronę. Usiadł koło niej i podał jej kostki energonu.

- Piękny dzień - powiedział. - Proszę dostawa prosto z magazynów strażników.

- Jesteś ich przywódcą? Przywódcą....

- Ocalonych. To taktowniejsze słowo. Otóż tak, ale tylko tymczasowo. Po ciebie miał przyleci statek. Nie będę krył. Przejmiemy go, a ciebie z resztą załogi wysadzimy na pierwszej lepszej stacji... Rozumiesz?

- Tak... Ale wiesz, co Moon? Chyba mi się podoba szary kolor.

- No widzisz, kiedyś jak ci się znudzi bycie Maxmialem odnajdziesz nas. Myślę, że Flash wymyśli coś dla ciebie żeby można był się skomunikować. Pamiętaj tylko, że jak komuś o nas powiesz własnoręcznie wyrwę ci iskrę.

- Zrobiłbyś to naprawdę?

- Nie wiem, ale nie dawaj mi okazji do próbowania…

Milczeli przez chwilę

- Silverhsadow… - zaczął, ale szybko zamilkł.

- No mów.

Moon przeklinał siebie w duszy.

- Śniłaś mi się… Śniłaś za nim cię jeszcze poznałem, tak jak był… Jesteś dla mnie jak młodsza siostra… znaczy… cholera sam już nie wiem!

- Starflash mnie znał – powiedziała nagle. – Jego iskra przeszła przez twoją za nim połączyła się z Matrycą. Stąd masz jego talent do majsterkowania. Zostawił ci swoja wiedzę i chyba także część samego siebie.

Moon zrobił wielkie oczy.

- Nie wytrzeszczaj się tak! – Zaśmiała się. – On odwiedził też mnie. Za nim przystąpił do Predów byliśmy serdecznymi przyjaciółmi, prawie rodzeństwem.

- Nie wierzę…

- I kto to mówi?

- To w gruncie rzeczy…

- No właśnie.

***

Przygotowania trwały tydzień. Zaczęło się od deklaracji, że porzucaj swoje dawane imiona. Większości wybrała ksywki, jakie na stałe już do nich przylgnęły. Moon tylko skrócił swoje imię i oświadczy, że łeb ukręci, jeśli jeszcze raz go ktoś nazwie Hero. Groźbę przyjęto na poważnie.

Dalej trzeba było też zmienić wygląd. Poszły w ruch dawano nieruszane pojemniki z lakierem. Silver miała pełne ręce roboty, bo poza talentem do tańca miała jeszcze fenomenalnie zdolności rysownika. Zaprojektowała nowy symbol i nałożyła go na świeżo pomalowane pancerze. Była to szara głowa wilka z wyszczerzonymi kłami. Wyglądała grożenie i jednocześnie była całkiem ładna. O ile można to mówić o chorym na wściekliznę psie skomentował Joker i został obrzucony pustymi puszkami po lakierze.

Statek przyleciał z trzy dniowym opóźnieniem. Ogółem nie zginął nikt ośmioosobowej załogi, ale nie oddali transportowca tak łatwo. W końcu Silvershadow wcieliła się w rolę zakładniczki i zmusiła resztę Maximali do kapitulacji. Ergo, który był jej „strażnikiem" oberwał od niej z kolana w brzuch za próbę zgniecenia jej karku. Gdy zamknięto delikwentów w pustym przedziale zaczęło się wielkie pakowanie. Jednak ocalałe magazyn były na dość duże, że większość sprzętu i tak została na planecie. Silver miała dołączyć do zakładników zaraza po tym jak zbiorą wszystkie rzeczy. Nie za bardzo się jej to uśmiechało. Po tym jak stała się częścią Szarych wyszła z niej pyskata i wredna baba, z którą chcą nie chcąc trzeba się liczyć. I za to ją właśnie lubili.

***

Wszechświat był bajeczny. Miliony migoczących gwiazd jaśniało na ciemnym nieboskłonie. Statek czekał już załadowany. Tylko Silver jeszcze stała na występie skalny, na którym zwykle siedział samotnie.

- Zabieraj tyłek w troki i na statek laluniu! - Zawołał któryś z byłych więźniów.

- A zamknij się zardzewiałam mordo - zjechał go Joker.

Srebrna botka zdawał się ich nie słyszeć. Stała tylko jak by czegoś szukała na nocny niebie. W końcu podszedł do niej Moon.

- Proszę, dla ciebie od wiesz, kogo - rzekł puszczając do niej oko.

Dziewczyna wzięła komunikator i bez słowa ukryła go w schowku na ramieniu.

- Tu się wszytko kończy i zaczyna cały nowy świat - Powiedział Moon i wziął ją za rękę.

- Będę tęsknic - powiedział cicho.

- Hej, nie rozklejał się Shadow, jeszcze się nie żegnamy!

- Ale gdy przyjdzie, co do czego nie będzie czasu się pożegnać – powiedziała smutno.

- Spokojnie złośnico, kiedyś się jeszcze spotkam. Ja postaram się nie dać rozwalić i ty zrób to samo. Przeżyjemy by znów się razem śmiać.

- Ruszcie tyłki!!! – Krzyknął ktoś z włazu. – A może mamy was tu zostawić?!

- Gotowa? – Spytał Moon.

- Bardziej niż kiedykolwiek.

Przeszli zostawiając z sobą piasek i pył. Biały transporter wzniósł się powoli w niebo. Za nim opuścili atmosferę detonowano ładunki zacierając ostanie ślady ich bytności. Byli martwi dla świata.

Moon i Cichy eskortowali Silver do kabiny gdzie siedziała ponura grupa Maxów. Gdy Moon wykręcił jej rękę do tyłu, pisnęła jak nadepnięta mysz.

- Może trochę delikatniej młotku?! – Warknęła.

- I nawzajem. Ma być realistycznie.

Po chwili została wepchnięta do ciemnego wnętrza prosto w ramiona Maxów.

- Nie ci nie jest? – Spytał ktoś troskliwie.

- Nie – powiedziała otrzepując się.

- Jak masz na imię? Chyba jesteś z tego patrolu, który my mieliśmy odebrać.

- Tak, tylko ja przeżyłam – odparła cicho. – Jestem Silver… Shadow, znaczy Silvershadow.

***

Personel stacji kosmicznej nie miał broni by powstrzymać odlatujący frachtowiec. Co prawda odzyskano dziewiątkę zakładników, ale ciężko było przeboleć stratę bogatego ładunku z kolonii karnej. Szczególnie, że porwała go nieznana grupa, która prawdopodobnie rozbiła się na tamtejsze planecie. Tą wersję potwierdziła zakładniczka z zwiadu. Dziwne, że jej oczy były pełne smutku, gdy biała sylwetka statku znikła w mrokach kosmosu.

To pewnie przez utratę swoich towarzyszy, przecież zginęli w wyniku zapadnięcia się jednego z naruszonych budynków – stwierdził komendant stacji po przesłuchaniu maximaliki.

Wprawę zamknięto i wyciszono.

KONIEC

No i koniec. To stare powidanie i zawsze jakoś nie miałem czasu napisać jego kontynułacji. Teraz mam, wiec można się spodziewać drugiej cześci już nie długo.


End file.
